


Oblivious

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Feelings Realization, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Arthur, Pre-Slash, Protective Arthur, Scars, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Arthur comes to terms with the fact that Merlin has magic
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 385





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Something the came out of nowhere. 
> 
> Thanks for reading

It took time for Arthur to come to terms with the fact that Merlin was a sorcerer, he raged, ranted, glared and scowled at everything and everyone, but he simply wouldn't let Merlin leave. Most of the times he ignored him, or at least tried to, not counting the times whenever his mouth opened to call him before he caught himself on time. 

Despite seemingly ignoring Merlin and each one of his attempts to talk to him and to continue with his duties as his manservant, he paid close attention to him. 

_ “I'm not going anywhere you know, not until you tell me to leave” _

_ “This is ridiculous, I know you know I'm here” mumbled under his breath. Arthur thought it was amusing before he chased that thought out of his mind.  _

_ “Yes, sire… that clotpole didn't even do a decent job, Gaius. He just pretends to be me. It is quite sad and humiliating…” something he overheard and from the expression on Gaius’s face it was obvious that it wasn't the first time he had heard the same complaints. He barely kept the smug grin off his face as he stepped out of the shadows and with a short _

_ “Morning Gaius.” startled both of them.  _

_ “He looks like a lost kitten, no it's worse than that, Leon. I swear I'm so close to locking them in a chamber until they talk about their problem because this avoiding is driving me crazy. They are both hurt, but I know that they don't hate each other, like how many times has Merlin saved the princess’ life? More than we know about, he'd rather die than betray Arthur…”  _

_ “If I was you I'd stay out of this Gwaine, you get in enough trouble without angering Arthur.” _

_ “I have no idea what you've been talking about, but I'd listen to sir Leon, Gwaine…stay out of things that don't concern you.” he interfered acting as if he hadn't heard the whole talk, let alone how much it actually affected him.  _

Then there were the times when he was painfully aware of every movement Merlin did. From the sound of his footsteps, to the way he moved his arms while talking to how his lips turned downwards whenever Arthur didn't react at most of his words. 

_ Merlin was arguing with the cook but there was no heat in his words, on a second glance he appeared to be more tired than annoyed and that alone made something shatter in Arthur.  _

_ “Hold on, you're not trying to get something for you.” she seemed confused.  _

_ “That's what I'm trying to tell you, you just don't believe me.” then with a low voice he added, “ why no one believes me.”  _

_ “Here you go, hope the king will be pleased with the meal.” she replied, as she handed him the plates, her voice gentler than before.  _

_ “Not when he'll see who's bringing him the meal.” he huffed and rushed out of the kitchen.  _

_ “Brighten up Merlin, I swear you're going to get sick from worry, you’re getting thinner. Go and eat something.” _

_ “I'm fine Gwaine.” _

_ “If you say so, but Merlin no man is worth your tears.” _

_ “He said the same thing once.” _

Somehow the sting of not being trusted enough, lessened day by day and after a long and heartfelt talk with Gaius, he came to realize that he had been acting like a fool. He had to do something, only he didn't know what. 

The thing was that he missed his bright, cheerful and funny manservant, he missed the silly jokes, the wisdom he rarely showed but possessed, the kindness and selflessness that made him who he was, the soulful eyes that could never hide the truth, the same ones that haunted him for nights, since the day he found out the truth. 

Arthur was used to acting, but his role as a king made him slower than usual, made him cautious about his actions and decisions, less brave, but the spark was still there, he just needed a push. 

The chance came from the least expected place, from Gwaine’s infuriating smugness and tendency to stick his nose in other people's businesses. 

“I'm done, can't go on anymore, you can show that trick to someone else.” he panted before he grinned as if he had gotten the best idea in his life. 

“Merlin! Just on time! Come here, save me from the princess’s unfair treatment.” then he turned towards Arthur and said, 

“There you have it, sire. You can use Merlin for your demonstration, we’re all too tired to continue.” having the eyes of most of his knights on him, Arthur had no choice but to continue with his lesson, despite the unexpected situation he had found himself in. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, thankfully his voice was steady, 

“Alright, watch and learn, I won't be repeating myself. Come here Merlin and take one of the swords.” to his surprise Merlin’s eyes lit for the first time in a while, it was so easy to see the hope in his eyes that Arthur had to look away to stop the same hope from growing inside of him. 

When he noticed the knights’ expressions he simply announced, 

“If any of you starts laughing, you'll get rewarded with extra training and I won't go easy on you.” that silenced any upcoming attempts to make fun of Merlin. 

“Just do as I say.” he said to Merlin, who for the first time didn't say anything, he just nodded and followed his instructions. 

The way they were so in tune with each other was surprising and expected at the same time that Arthur was pretty sure that he hadn't imagined the knights’ amused looks. 

In between the training, Arthur came to the realization that Merlin had actually gotten better at wielding the sword and despite believing that his manservant wouldn't use magic he kept holding his breath. Before he noticed the lesson was over and the knights were leaving, guided by Leon and his perfect timing, when he looked at Merlin he saw him lying on the ground, for a second he got a flashback of the many times he had been injured because of him and that spurred him into action. 

He rushed and grabbed Merlin’s arm as carefully as possible before he said, 

“It's over Merlin, you can get up now, I promise I won't make fun of you as long as you don't complain about my methods of training. I can tell whether I'm too hard on someone or not.”

“Nothing to worry about, sire, I've had worse, besides you always say that I have a thick head.” he replied, somehow his voice not carrying the usual easiness but somehow lighter than anything before. 

“That's the spirit.” he mumbled. 

When he lifted himself off the ground, his shirt had risen up enough so Arthur could catch a glimpse of a few bruises and that was what stayed on his mind for the rest of the day. 

He began to wonder how many times he had injured Merlin during their training, but most importantly how many bruises had Merlin gotten because of him, because he had used his magic to save him and his kingdom. 

Not knowing how to approach the topic, but feeling the ice melting from his heart, he slowly started letting go of the pain of betrayal realizing that it wasn't a betrayal at all, all the while he started mending the bridges between them. 

His unanswered questions got answered when he stumbled into Gaius’s chamber and caught a glimpse of Merlin’s naked back, who wasn't yet aware of Arthur’s presence and was trying to put something over a nasty looking bruise that covered his left shoulder blade. 

“Dear boy, you ought to be more careful.” came from Merlin’s room and Arthur took advantage of the noise to slip out of the chamber and stay outside the door to eavesdrop. 

“It's nothing Gaius, I just didn't expect to get thrown with that much force, that's all.”

“Well, drink this, it will put you to sleep for a few hours… don't give me that look Merlin, you need rest, I know how powerful you are, but you're not that good of a liar to make me believe that it was an easy fight. If Arthur asks for you I'll tell him that you haven't been feeling well.”

“He probably won't even notice that I'm gone, well at least you won't tell him that I'm at the tavern.” 

“It was the first thing that came to my mind, besides I couldn't tell him where exactly you were.”

“Yeah, fighting Camelot’s enemies doesn't sound believable does it?” he joked, only to be followed by the laughter of both of them. 

Arthur waited until Gaius got out and when he was sure that Merlin was asleep he went inside of his room. 

He just needed to see it with his own eyes, not knowing whether he'd get a chance to do that, to see how many times Merlin had risked his life to save the kingdom and him. 

Luckily for him Merlin was sleeping on his belly, face pressed into the pillow, his naked torso on display and there was a lot to see. 

Scars of various ages and at various places decorated Merlin’s pale skin, proof of the many unknown fights he'd been a part of. For a few moments Arthur stared at them with wide eyes, not being able to look away, his heart torn by guilt and shame. 

He had been so blind and so stupid. 

Everything was written on Merlin’s skin, he kneeled by the bed and concentrated on the scars, his eyes burning as he started recognizing the marks left by different injuries, he knew because he had some of them on his skin, some of them he didn't recognize at all, so he concluded that they were most likely the results of magic attacks. 

The moment his vision got blurry he whispered a heartfelt ‘I'm so sorry.’ and rushed out of the room before the first tear fell from his eyes, pretty soon it was followed by countless more. 

This time it took him a few days to make sense of his emotions and to gather his thoughts before he acted. 

He called Merlin to his chambers, took a deep breath and just as he was about to say the monolog he had on his mind, his heart betrayed him. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't realize the struggle you've been going through all these years to hide who you are, yet at the same time to risk your life for the kingdom and the king who hunted you and forbid you to be who you are…” he took a breath to calm himself and continued, encouraged by Merlin’s silence, 

“I wasn't any better than my father… I treated you poorly yet you…you never betrayed me, you always stood by my side, always. Please forgive me.”

“There's nothing to forgive you for, I know and I still believe that you'd be a great king and that only you can bring our people together and end this hatred.”

“How can you say that after everything? You have scars from bleeding for this kingdom…” his voice shook a little, “ for me. And I treated you like an ordinary manservant… I wasn't… I thought we were friends but I realize that I had done almost nothing to earn your friendship and loyalty.”

“You're a good man Arthur, you get better with years, at first I didn't believe it myself, but you're nothing like your father, you are you and that's what keeps every single one of Camelot’s citizens loyal to you. I'd never regretted serving you and I will continue doing so, because I believe in you, because you're my king, my friend and I'd rather die than leave your side.”

“I don't deserve this.” when has Merlin gotten so close, were his eyes always that blue.. 

“You better get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere, sire.”

Not knowing what to do, overwhelmed by so many emotions, he acted on instinct and pulled Merlin into his arms. Thankfully he was allowed to stay like that as long as he wanted, the warmth of Merlin’s body soothing him, next thing he knew was that he had fallen asleep. 

The next morning he got greeted by the cheerful, 

“Rise and shine.” that he never thought he'd hear before. 

Merlin’s eyes shined and the sunlight created a halo around his head and Arthur’s breath caught in his throat by how beautiful he looked. 

Fast forward through the next few months spent in learning about magic and coming to terms that Merlin was the same only now he got magic which made him somehow more captivating in a way he couldn't describe. 

One day while Merlin was using his magic to heal an injury from a successful hunt, Arthur couldn't take his eyes off Merlin, there was something about him using magic that was drawing him in, he completely ignored Merlin’s words the way he was berating him as if he was a child. He just relished in the worry in Merlin’s voice, a sign that he cared about him enough to heal a stupid injury that was the result of Arthur’s distraction, letting it wash over him, with the addition of one of Gaius potions, his guard was completely down allowing him to come to the realization, 

_ I love him, love everything about him.  _

_ I'll be damned _

Even his heart knew when his wishes were unreal, but for the moment he was content with watching him and imagining that he was loved too. 


End file.
